


That Drunk Sex Feeling

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We got that sweet, hot loving<br/>Dancing in the dark<br/>Out in the streets we're running<br/>Shut down every bar<br/>So put your arms around me, baby<br/>We're tearing up the town<br/>'Cause that's just how we do<br/>--<br/>He closed his eyes and pressed back into Jay’s touch, licking into the warmth of his mouth and biting Jay’s lip gently.<br/>“You wanna get out of here?” Jay whispered wetly into Antonio’s ear, tugging him close to give another slide of his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Drunk Sex Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Shamless porn. (With a bit of shame on my part)  
> I have countless fantasies of sub!Jay or the two fighting for dominance.  
> \--  
> Title/Summary: How we do-Rita Ora

On the last Friday of every month, Voight picks a new bar for the drinks that night. This week, he’d picked a crowded dance club. It made zero sense to Antonio, and it was far from intriguing to him.  Jay got shitfaced drunk and quickly and insisted that they needed to dance.

“No.” Antonio said firmly. “Just no.”

“Yes.”

“Come on, Antonio.” Adam said with a laugh, “Your boyfriend is asking nicely.”

He searched for help from the rest of the group but even Alvin agreed it was a good idea. Kelly grabbed Erin and pulled her out onto the dance floor while Antonio ditched his jacket and joined Jay where he was shaking his hips. The DJ put on an upbeat song and Jay turned his back to Antonio, pressing in close. The dancers around them were drenched it sweat and Antonio could already feel it trickling down his neck. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, loosening it slightly. Jay rocked his hips back to meet Antonio’s, getting him a moan. Antonio grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him deeper into the crowed. If this was how Jay was going to play, Antonio wasn’t about to be given a lap dance in front of his boss and workmates. Jay turned around in his pull and wrapped his arms around Antonio, pulling them flush together.

“Enjoying this?” Jay smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

“No.” Antonio replied, but he didn’t pull away from the kiss.

Jay was generally a careful kisser, but he was never shy. And now, he was beyond drunk and the kiss was very very sloppy.

The rhythm picked up, as did the volume and Antonio lost himself in the feeling of Jay grinding their hips together and the ecstasy of it all. He closed his eyes and pressed back into Jay’s touch, licking into the warmth of his mouth and biting Jay’s lip gently.

“You wanna get out of here?” Jay whispered wetly into Antonio’s ear, tugging him close to give another slide of his hips.

“Yeah.” Antonio croaked. “Gotta get my jacket.”

“Don’t think you wanna do that.” Jay murmured, running a hand through Antonio’s hair and messing it up. “You look too…. Sexed up.”

“Fine.” He took Jay’s hand and pulled him through the dancing people until they found the exit.

 

They hailed a cab and Antonio managed to hold back Jay’s advances. They were on the street now and they still had their badges. Antonio drew his line pretty early on acceptable PDA. He managed to wrestle Jay into the cab and slid in next to him. Jay pulled out his phone and texted someone, Erin, it turned out to be.

“She’ll bring your jacket by tomorrow.” Jay informed Antonio as the cab turned onto his street.

“Thanks.” Antonio kissed him quickly before reaching into his wallet to grab some cash. Paying the cabby, he slipped out of the car and chased Jay into the building.

As soon as the doors to the elevator, Antonio had Jay pressed up against the wall, moving his lips to Jay’s neck. He felt Jay tilt his head back, exposing his neck more, urging Antonio on.

The doors opened to their floor and Jay dragged Antonio out the door, hands shaking as he slipped the key into the lock. Antonio leaned on the wall, breathing hard and doing his best to make his hair lie down.

“Leave it. I’m gonna make it worse anyway.” Jay promised, opening the door.

Antonio walked into the room and, as soon as the door had shut, pressed the other cop against the door. They made out against it and Antonio managed to get Jay’s shirt off before he was being walked backwards towards the bedroom. They tripped a few times on the way there, but they were too interested in kissing to care. Jay pushed Antonio onto the bed and straddled his hips. Antonio loved it when Jay was drunk. He was more adventurous and a lot dirtier.

“Gonna fuck me tonight, Tony?” He asked, bouncing up and down slowly, dragging their clothed cocks together.

Antonio put a hand on his hips, effectively holding him still. Things were going a little to fast for his liking.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah.” Jay breathed out loudly.

“Gonna blow me first?” Antonio asked lazily, watching jay’s pupils go dark with lust.

Jay nodded and got to work on the button and zipper on Antonio’s pants. He managed to slide them off with only some difficulty. Antonio had this horrible habit of wearing pants that were way too tight for him and Jay hated it (not really). He nuzzled Antonio through his boxers and it earned him a groan. He smirked and removed his boxers, getting his mouth around the head of Tony’s cock. He smirked as Antonio bucked helplessly. He worked it for a while, mostly teasing. He was just getting into it when Antonio put a hand in his hair and tugged him up. Tony crushed their lips together and tasted himself in Jay’s mouth.

“How do you want it?” He looked into Jay’s eyes. “Tell me.”  
“I just-“

“Say it, Jay. Or you don’t get it.”

“Fuck me.”

“I know.”  
“Pick the way. I don’t care.”

Antonio considered it for a moment before sitting up and reaching to the nightstand.

“Hands and knees.” He instructed, opening the lube and spreading a generous amount on his hand. “Clothes off.”  
Jay complied, undressing quickly and getting himself the way that Antonio wanted. Tony worked two fingers in right away and had three in moments later. Jay took them well, working himself back on them. He reduced him to a quivering mess, opening him up enough to take Antonio’s cock.

“You’re so good for me.” Antonio smirked and lined himself up.  
Jay moaned softly. “Do it.”

“Do what?” Antonio asked, ignoring the look Jay shot him. He’d make the kid beg.

“Fuck me.” Jay managed and then flushed.  
Antonio pushed in, not quite bottoming out. He worked himself in slowly, knowing Jay was a little sensitive at this point. Jay didn’t hold back. He fucked himself back on Antonio’s cock, taking him deeper each time and clenching down hard. Antonio let out a moan and started to move, starting up a fast, steady rhythm.

“Good?”

“Harder.” Jay said breathlessly, “I can take it.”

Antonio would say he had relatively good control over himself but working at this pace, with Jay clenching down around him, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Jay had been moaning long and loud for a while now and Antonio knew he was close. He reached a hand around to touch Jay and a few strokes had Jay cumming all over his hand. Jay clenched down hard on Antonio and it only took a few more stuttered movements of his hips before he was reaching his own climax. He pulled out slowly, dragging a strangled moan from Jay. Some of his seed trickled down Jay’s leg and Antonio smirked, watching Jay’s muscles quiver.

“Stop staring.” Jay mumbled.

Antonio rolled off the bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom, his own muscles protesting weakly. He grabbed a cloth and brought it back to the bed. He cleaned Jay up, gently running the cloth between his legs. He chucked the cloth towards the laundry basket and lay down next to Jay on the bed.

“You liked that?”

“Oh yeah.” Jay nodded, letting a long sigh. “Sleep now.”

“I might shower first.”  
“No.” Jay whined, holding Antonio back from getting up again. “Sleep.”

Antonio sighed but gave in, rolling up behind Jay to hold him.

“How much do you wanna bet Erin scored tonight too?” Jay asked sleepily.

“I don’t even want to think about that.” Antonio smacked him gently. “If you want to sleep, sleep.”  
“Fine. Love you.” Jay muttered and closed his eyes.

“Love you too,” Antonio replied but Jay was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
